celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tama 92/Error : I failed in start (80010001)
UPDATE (March 13th, 2014) : As of version 1.8.0, the test for checking rooted devices (executing 'su -c' and checking if a process was launched) was removed in the English Version. That means that rooted devices can play the game again. The other tests (cheating app...) are still there, so don't cheat ! Well, maybe it's a little too late, but I finally got some time to look into the code. With some basic linux knowledge and with some tools, it's easy to get a glimpse at the code of the application. Here is what it checks, and the different fix : *The program first checks the "build tags" to see if there is the string "test-keys" inside it. If this string is found, it returns the "I failed in start (8001001)" error and exits. That explains why even though I unrooted my device I still got this error. Also explains why users that never rooted their device get this error and can't play. **FIX : edit the line "ro.build.tags" in file /system/build.prop (or local.prop) (root required....) Update (May 29th 2013) : As of version 1.108.0 (released today), the test for the "test-keys" line was removed (or moved somewhere else ?). *If the string is not found, execute "su -c", if a Process is started, exit with this error (not in the English code since the 03/13/14 update) **FIX : ... unroot (or rename su binary ?) *If no Process was found, use the PackageManager to find if there is a package named "com.noshufou.android.su", the japanese version also checks for the supersu package since the 1.139.0 version (not in the English code since the 03/13/14 update) **FIX : Go to "manage apps" and find if you have this package in the list *If all the previous tests succeeded, the "I failed in start (800100'1')" error can't appear, but there's still the "I failed in start (800100'2')" error ! This one is a test to check if you installed some cheating applications, it searches for packages "com.cih.game_cih" and "com.cih.gamecih2", which, with a quick Google search, leads to this page. Shame on you if you're cheating :p **FIX : uninstall the cheating app. *The last test of the method is the debugging test, it will simply check if debugging is enabled. If it is enabled, it will display the "USB debugging becomes effective" message. (seems to have disappeared, sometime...) **FIX : settings > developer options > tick off "enable debugging" (or something like that) Once all those tests are successfully passed, the program will continue and you'll be able to play :) It's a shame I discovered this too late, but it'll still be useful if a future version is released, and I learned a lot of things by doing this, hope this'll help you too :D See you~~ tama Update (December 28th, 2013) : Not sure since when, seems that the code slightly changed, here are some things that I discovered : *The root check is still here (unfortunately ? :p) *There's a test to check for a file "/system/lib/egl/libGLES_bst.so-arm", if it exists, it will fail with the error 80010002 (?). I'm not sure why this test exists, it may be to check if the game is compatible, or to check if it is played on an emulator (on PC ?). The way to fix it would be to root the phone and delete this file, but it is generally a bad idea to touch library files in the system partition (some other applications may use it), so I wouldn't advise it, do it at your own risk ! *The test for the gamecih packages is still here too Update (February 21st, 2014) : Moar restrictions, yay~~ Note : this may not be the case for now, but as the international version follows the japanese version, you will get these very soon ;) This week, the japanese version of CA was updated to version 1.140.0, and a few more tests appeared : *"com.noshufou.android.su" is not the only one checked now, "eu.chainfire.supersu" is now also checked *More tests made on the different files found only on emulators (genymotion & co), to avoid being able to play on them Category:Blog posts